


I Locked My Keys in the Car

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Peggy picks locks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy can’t keep track of her keys.





	I Locked My Keys in the Car

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired, this was supposed to be longer but I need sleep.  
> I’ll try to expanded it later.

The sense of dread hit her as soon as the car door slammed. It wasn’t that she didn’t know where her keys were, it was that she knew exactly where they were: on the driver’s seat of the now locked car.

Peggy sighed and beat her head lightly against the vehicle, exhaustion seeping into her bones. The workday hadn’t even been all that taxing; simple nine to five, no chasing suspects or unraveling international mysteries. It was simply just a long, boring day.

She kneeled in front of the house door to pick the lock, wishing she could do the same to the car (it doesn’t work with bobby pins, she’s tried). She’d just begun to get through the tumblers when suddenly the door swung open, Daniel standing above her.

“May I ask why you’re picking the lock when you have a perfectly good set of keys to our house?”

She stood, pushing past him to find the spare key. “I locked my keys in the car.” Triumphantly, she held up the spare, marching back out to the vehicle.

He followed her. “You could’ve just knocked.”

Peggy just shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Peg, this is the third time I’ve found you picking the lock, I don’t think you can bother me with it anymore.”

She laughed at that, picking up her keys from the seat. “You’re right. It also probably scares all the neighbors to see that as well, even in broad daylight.” She wrapped an arm around his waist. “Regardless, it’s no big deal for me to pick the lock, I’ve been doing it for years.”

Daniel groaned. “You’re a handful, you know that? How am I going to explain to the neighbors that my “telephone operator” girlfriend knows how to pick the locks?”

She glanced at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. “You’re the SSR Chief, figure it out.”


End file.
